TRICK HALLOWEEN
by qwertymm
Summary: NO SUMMARY/HUNKAI/OH SEHUN/KAI/BOYXBOY/YAOI


**TRICK HALLOWEEN**

CAST : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

RATED : T

GENRE : Romance, Humor

.

 **(Inspirased By Komik 'Trick Halloween' karya Kumari Eri)**

 **.**

Monggohaseyo (^.^)

Di sekolah Chanha HS setiap tahunnya akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan bersamaan dengan pesta halloween. Jadi sudah menjadi tradisi semua siswa di setiap kelas akan menghias kelas mereka dengan tema halloween. Tak lupa juga dengan kostum halloween mereka.

Kim Jongin atau akrab dipanggil Kai terlihat sedang menjahit kostum halloweennya. Kostumnya kali ini adalah drakula. Awalnya ia ingin memakai kostum zombie saja. Tapi tak jadi karena ia ingin kali ini berdandan keren bukan mengerikan. Jadi ia pinjamkan saja kostum zombienya pada teman sekelasnya, Chanyeol.

"SELESAI!"Pekik Kai senang sambil menjenjeng mantel hitam yang barusan ia jahit. Ia lalu memakainya dan memamerkannya ke teman-temannya yang berada di kelas.

"Lihat mantelku sudah jadi... Baguskan?"Tanya Kai pada Suho yang sedang memasang gantungan labu di dinding kelas. "Em..."Jawab Suho singkat.

.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"AAAAA...!"teriak Kai terkejut.

"Haha... Kau kaget sekali. Ternyata masih ada orang yang kagetan sepertimu."Ejek Sehun sambil melepas kain putih yang ia gunakan untuk mengageti Kai barusan.

"Oh Sehun!"pekik Kai tak terima.

"Hey kostumku baguskan? Cuma dari selembar kain lho!"Ujar Sehun sambil menutup kepala Kai dengan kain.

"Yak!"Pekik Kai sambil melepas paksa kain di kepalanya. Ia lalu memukul kepala Sehun keras.

Plak

"Aww kok aku dipukul sih!"Kata Sehun tak terima.

"Terserah aku donk!"Ujar Kai cuek sambil berbalik membelakangi Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tak mau Sehun melihatnya dan menertawainya.

.

Sebenarnya Kai itu suka pada Sehun. Tapi entah mengapa Kai selalu tak bisa lembut pada Sehun. Setiap Sehun mendekatinya Kai selalu saja salting dan berakhir memukul kepala Sehun. Padahal sebenarnya Kai tak ingin menyakiti Sehun. Tapi entah mengapa ia selalu saja melakukan kekerasan pada Sehun.

Suho adalah teman sebangku Kai. Ia juga tau bahwa Kai itu sebenarnya suka pada Sehun. Jadi Suho menyarankan Kai untuk membaca buku yang ia berikan. Buku itu berjudul sampul Mantra Love Happening. Di buku itu tertulis mantra cara membuat orang yang kita cintai bisa lebih dekat dengan kita. Caranya adalah buatlah sebuah simbol bintang di jari kelingking lalu sentuhkanlah pada tubuh orang yang kau suka. Maka setelah itu keajaiban akan datang padamu.

"Coba saja. Bisa saja Sehun akan dekat denganmu setelah kau melakukan ini."Bujuk Suho.

Sebenarnya Kai tak bisa mempercayai begitu saja apa yang Suho sarankan. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan mencobanya. Mungkin saja keajaiban benar-benar terjadi.

.

Keesokan harinya Kai sudah siap dengan jari kelingking kirinya yang sudah ia gambari bintang kecil dengan pulpen warna pink kelap-kelip milik kakak perempuannya yang ia pinjam diam-diam pagi tadi. Sekarang tinggal mencari di mana keberadaan Sehun, sang target.

"Itu dia. Sehun!"Kata Kai sambil berlari ke arah Sehun yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Ah!"

Bruk

CRIK

"Kostumku!"Pekik Sehun terkejut.

Kai langsung panik saat mengetahui kostum Sehun yang hanya selembar kain itu sekarang sudah terbelah menjadi 2. Ini salahnya karena tadi ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menabrak punggung Sehun.

"Se..Sehun. Maaf..."Sesal Kai sambil memelas. Ia sedikit takut melihat Sehun yang sekarang sedang memeluk kostumnya dengan tragis.

"Maaf katamu? Kau harus menggantinya!"Pinta Sehun. Ia lalu berdiri menghadap Kai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menggantinya. Kebetulan tetangga samping rumahku yang muslim. Kemarin neneknya meninggal dunia. Mungkin kain putih yang untuk membungkus jenazahnya masih tersisa. Aku akan memintanya untukmu."Ujar Kai polos.

Mendengar itu Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kain sisa orang mati? Yang benar saja. "Andwae! Kau menyuruhku mengenakan kain bekas orang mati? Kau gila? Aku tak mau!"Tolak Sehun mentah-mentah.

"Lalu maumu apa? Aku tak punya uang..."Ujar Kai memelas.

"Hey jangan tunjukkan wajah melasmu. Kau harus membantu mencari kostum yang pas untukku."Putus Sehun.

"Baiklah. Akan aku usahakan."

.

Esok harinya Kai membawakan setelan jas panjang yang ia pinjam dari ayahnya untuk Sehun. Kai lalu meminta Sehun untuk mencoba jas panjang itu.

"Wah... Ternyata pas sekali. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau memakai mantel dan topi. Itu akan seperti drakula. Ditambah lagi kau putih. Kau sungguh cocok dengan image drakula."Puji Kai sekaligus saran. Ia sedikit terpesona melihat betapa tampannya Sehun dengan setelan jas ayahnya. Ia tak menyangka jika setelan jas itu akan sangat pas untuk Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Bukankah kostummu juga drakula? Berikan mantelmu padaku!"Ujar Sehun sambil mengadahkan tangannya pada Kai.

"Apa? Andwae! Itu punyaku!"

"Lalu aku mana?"

"Cari sendirilah."

"Tidak mau. Kau harus mencarikannya!"

"Tapi akukan sudah meminjamimu jas itu."

"Ini belum cukup. Aku mau lagi."

"Kau cerewet sekali!"

"Kalau iya. Kenapa? Kau masalah? Pokoknya kau harus mencarikanku topi dan mantel hitam. Kalau tidak mantel hitammu akan aku curi."

"Yak kenapa begitu..."

"Terserah aku donk!"

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup memakan waktu itu. Akhirnya Kai mengalah dan mencarikan apa yang Sehun inginkan. Ia sedikit menyesal menyarankan mantel dan topi hitam untuk Sehun. Tau begini ia tak akan mengatakan itu.

"Kita cari bersama. Semua sedang mempersiapkan halloween-kan. Jika beruntung kita bisa mendapatkannya dari mereka. Jika tidak. Kau harus memberikan mantelmu padaku."Ujar Sehun.

Kai bergidik saat mendengar penuturan Sehun di bagian terakhir. Ia harus mendapatkannya. Jika tidak dia akan kehilangan mantel hitam berharganya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari mantel dan topi hitam. Seperti kemarin koridor kelas sudah terhias dengan dekorasi halloween. Gantungan labu dan lampu labu terpasang berjejer di samping-samping koridor.

.

"Dasar! Kepalamu itu kebesaran. Jangan kau paksakan untuk memakai topi itu, bodoh!"

"Tapi aku mau pakai ini..."

Sehun yang mendengar perdebatan itupun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah kelas 2-5. Tepat di depan pintu kelas itu terlihat 2 namja yang sedang berdebat kecil. Sehun lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi. Apa topi itu tidak kalian pakai?"Tanya Sehun pada namja tinggi yang berusaha menjauhkan topi yang ia bawa dari temannya.

"Ah... Tidak. Kepala temanku terlalu besar untuk memakainya."Ujar namja itu sambil menatap ejek temannya.

"Bolehkan aku meminjamnya. Aku mohon."Pinta Sehun dengan senyuman memohonnya. "Baiklah. Daripada dipakai oleh dia ini. Kau saja yang pakai."

Dengan senang hati Sehun menerima topi itu dari namja tinggi tadi. "Aku akan segera mengembalikannya setelah pesta halloween nanti. Lee Sungyeol-ssi."Ujar Sehun dan segera pergi dari hadapan 2 namja itu.

Topi hitam sudah berada di kepala Sehun. Dan muat. Sehun lalu melihat pantulan bayangannya dari kaca pintu ruang guru. "Aku seperti tukang sulap."Ujarnya lirih.

"Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang hilang."Pikir Sehun bingung. "Hey. Dimana bocah hitam itu? Awas saja kalu dia melarikan diri."

Berbicara tentang Kai, dia sekarang ada di koridor adik kelas. Kai tadi tak sadar jika Sehun berhenti di salah satu kelas di koridor kelas mereka. Setelah sadar ia sudah sendirian di koridor adik kelas.

Di tangan Kai sudah ada dua tongkat sihir dengan hiasan kelelawar di pucuknya. Ia mendapatkannya dari adik kelas yang dengan baik hati memberikannya padanya. So lucky!

"Sehun pabo! Dimana dia sekarang?"Lirih Kai. Ia sekarang berjalan ke tangga yang menuju koridor kakak kelas. Persetan dengan Sehun. Toh dia harus segera mencarikan topi dan mantel. Sebelum si albino Sehun mencuri mantel hitam miliknya.

"KAI!"

Suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Kai. Langsung saja Kai berbalik. Dan benar Sehun sedang berlari ke arahnya. Terlihat olehnya Sehun sudah memakai topi hitam. Jadi sekarang tinggal mantel.

"Kau sudah dapat topi? Ini aku dapat dari adik kelas."Ujar Kai sambil memberikan satu tongkat di tangannya pada Sehun.

"Oh..."

"Kurang mantel saja kan? Kita cari di kakak kelas. Aku sudah cari di kelas-kelas adik kelas. Dan tidak ada. Tinggal kakak kelas saja."

"Em... Kalau tidak ada. Terpaksa kau harus merelakan mantelmu."

"Yak!"

Plak

"Aww... Kenapa kau memukulku!"Pekik Sehun sambil mengelus bahunya yang dipukul Kai.

"Maaf... Itu reflek."Jawab Kai santai sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kesakitan.

.

"Kain hitamnya kelebihan nih. Kita apain?"

"Dibuang sayang. Disimpan aja..."

Mendengar percakapan para kakak kelasnya, Sehun dan Kai langsung saja berlari ke arah mereka. "Sunbaenim, apa kain hitam itu sudah tak digunakan?"Tanya Kai.

"Kenapa?"Tanya sunbae yang bername tag Kim Heechul.

"Boleh kami memintanya. Kami ingin menjadikannya mantel untuk kostum kami."Jelas Kai.

Heechul lalu berbisik pada temannya. Ia lalu mengangguk kecil mendengar pendapat temannya. "Boleh. Asalkan kalian turuti satu permintaan kami."

Kai dan Sehun saling berpandangan mendengar penuturan seniornya. Sebenarnya Kai sedikit tak yakin. Tapi demi kain hitam itu apapun ia akan lakukan.

"Baiklah. Apa permintaan sunbaenim?"

"Kalian harus memperlihatkan kolaborasi bakat kalian di lapangan basket outdoor. Entah itu menyanyi, arkustik, dance, atau apalah itu. Bagaimana?"Tanya Heechul dengan senyum jailnya. Sudah lama ia tak mengerjain adik kelas. Bermain-main sedikit tidak apakan?!pikir Heechul.

Melihat kedua juniornya yang kebingungan akhirnya Heechul pun berkata, "Aku akan memberi waktu kalian 2 jam dari sekarang. Jadi jam 12 tepat nanti. Kalian harus siap di lapangan. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ne."Jawab Sehun dan Kai sedikit tak yakin. Mereka lalu berpamitan dan pergi dari hadapan para senior.

.

"Kita akan melakukan apa?"

"Tak tau. Kau punya bakat apa? Setauku keahlianmu cuma mengerjain orang saja."Ujar Kai dengan wajah ditekuk.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Galau dengan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan. Sedikit menyesal juga mereka mengiyakan permintaan sunbae mereka itu.

Sehun yang merasa tak juga mendapat pencerahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman. Ia membeli dua botol air mineral dan memberikannya salah satunya pada Kai.

"Kenapa cuma air mineral?"Tanya Kai kecewa saat melihat botol yang Sehun sodorkan padanya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku tak membelikanmu. Kalau tak mau ya sudah... Tidak usah diminum."Ujar Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Dasar pelit!"Ujar Kai dan langsung meminum air mineral itu dengan cepat. Airnya bahkan sampai tumbah ke daku dan kemejanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Pelan-pelan kalau minum..."Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap air yang menetes di dagu Kai dengan punggung tangannya.

Spontan saja pipi Kai memerah mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sehun. Tanpa Kai sadari tatapannya sekarang terfokus pada wajah Sehun yang sekarang mengelap dagu, leher dan kemejanya yang basah menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Entah mengapa dimana Kai, Sehun terlihat sangat bersinar. Wajahnya terlihat 1000 kali lebih tampan jika dilihat jarak sedekat ini.

"Gomapta."Ucap Kai saat Sehun sudah selesai. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Dan diluar dugaan, Sehun juga membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya. "Cheonma."

.

Setelah 1 setengah jam berdiskusi. Kai dan Sehun akhirnya menemukan pencerahan. Mereka akan menampilkan dance. Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak. Ternyata Sehun juga berbakat dalam dance sama seperti Kai.

Tapi yang membuat masalahnya adalah. Mereka akan menarikan apa. Mereka tidak ada waktu untuk membuat koreografi.

"Otte? Kita akan dance apa?"Tanya Kai panik. Waktu yang diberikan seniornya sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Sedang mereka belum menentukan dance apa yang akan mereka bawakan.

Sehun terlihat berfikir sambil menatap kebawah, sepatu yang ia gunakan. Tangannya lalu merogoh handphonenya dan mengotak-ngatiknya. "Kau bisa cover?"Tanyanya.

"Ne. Memang kenapa? Apa kau juga bisa?"

"Bagus. Bagaimana jika kita mengcover Trouble Maker 'Now'. Aku Hyungseung dan kau HyunA-nya. Otte?"

Plak

"Tak akan."Jawab Kai datar.

Langsung saja Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan telak Kai. Ia berfikir jika terus dipukul seperti ini. Mungkin ia akan terkena gagar otak.

"Itukan hanya usul. Kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku. Ha?"Tanya Sehun memelas. "Kalau kau tak mau. Ya sudah. Tak usah memukulku."

Kai merasa bersalah melihat Sehun yang kesakitan. "Maaf. Aku terlalu keras ya?"Sesal Kai.

"Lupakan saja. Aku sudah terbiasa."Ujar Sehun menenangkan.

"Tentang dance cover itu... Apa kau yakin akan mengcover 'Now'?"Tanya Kai setelah jeda beberapa lama diantara mereka.

"Aku tak memaksa. Kau tau? Heechul sunbaenim itu sangat jahil. Aku yakin dia tidak akan puas jika kita hanya menampilkan hal yang biasa. Tapi... Itu tetap keputusan milikmu."Jelas Sehun.

Setelah dipikir-pikir benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Heechul terkenal dengan keisengan, kejahilan, dan ketegaannya pada adik kelas. Jadi sudah dipastikan namja cantik itu tidak akan dengan mudah memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang terbaik."Putus Kai mau tak mau. "Tapi apakah aku harus menjadi HyunA?"

"Tentu saja. Aku lebih tinggi dari pada kau."Jawab Sehun bangga.

.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Lapangan basket yang tadinya sepi. Sekarang sudah ramai dengan manusia-manusia penghuni sekolah. Entah apa yang Heechul katakan. Tapi lapangan basket outdoor sudah sangat penuh.

Kai sampai harus menghabiskan 2 botol air mineral untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak nervous. Ia tak menyangka Heechul akan melakukan Hal sejauh ini. Jika tau akan seperti ini. Kai tak akan mau menyetujui usul Sehun untuk mengcover Now.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Aku sudah meminta bantuan temanku untuk musiknya."kata Sehun.

Dengan wajah ditekuk Kai menatap Sehun. "Kau yakin?"Tanya Kai takut.

Bukannya menjawab Sehun hanya menyengir tak tau diri. Dengan santai Sehun menarik tubuh Kai memasuki lapangan.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Kai saat Ia sadar banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya. Sehun yang sadar dengan keadaan Kai yang demam panggung lalu menepuk bahu Kai. "Tak apa. Kita lakukan ini bersama. Semangat!"ujarnya menyemangati.

Sehun lalu menepukkan tangannya sebagai tanda pada temannya untuk memainkan musik yang Ia pinta. Perlahan alunan musik now mulai terdengar dari sound sistem yang Sehun letakkan di pinggir lapangan.

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti tubuh Sehun Dan Kai bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Terdengar tepukan tangan saat mereka mulai menari. Meski awalnya aneh. Tapi lama-kelamaan Kai mulai masuk dalam suasana. Seakan melupakan demam panggungnya, Kai menari dengan ringannya bersama Sehun.

Tiga menit lebih berlalu akhirnya mereka selesai. Tepukkan tangan riuh terdengar mengakhiri tarian mereka.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kai. "Kita berhasil."

.

"Wow aku tak menyangka kalian akan melakukan itu. Well... Seperti yang aku janjikan. Aku akan memberikan kain ini untuk kalian."kata Heechul sambil menyodorkan kain hitam itu pada Kai.

"Kamsahamnida Sunbaenim."

"Ne."

Setelah mengatakan itu. Heechul pergi meninggalkan Sehun Dan Kai yang tersenyum senang.

"Ok! Sekarang jahitkan mantelku!"

"Apa? Kenapa aku lagi?! Kaukan bisa membuatnya sendiri!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menjahit. Aku phobia pada jarum. Jadi jahitkan itu untukku."kata Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi."pasrah Kai.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Ini!"kata Kai sambil menyodorkan mantel yang semalam Ia buat.

Dengan mata berbinar Sehun menerima mantel hitam dari Kai. "Ah... Gomawo..."

Sehun lalu memakai mantel hitam itu. Dan sekali lagi Sehun berbinar memakainya. Karena suasana hatinya sedang senang. Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai erat sambil terus berterimakasih.

"Ugh...sessak...Sehun...leppaskan..."lirih Kai berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"Ah... Maaf. Hehehe... Terimakasih."

Deg

'Oh... Sehun jangan buat aku terbang...'batin Kai merinding. Ia terpesona melihat senyuman Sehun yang begitu tampan. Susah payah Kai berusaha nampak biasa melihat Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu... Sepertinya Suho butuh bantuanku."kata Kai salting Dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang merasa bingung dengan tingkah Kai.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

.

"Suho!"

Suara Kai menggema ke penjuru lorong. Ia berlari berlari menuju Suho yang terlihat asik mengecat tembok tak mempedulikan panggilan Kai.

"Suho!"

"YAK! Bisakah Kau diam?! Aku tak tuli disini!"kata Suho tak terima saat Kai berteriak tepat di telinganya.

Bukannya menyesal Kai malah cengar-cengir. Wajah Kai terlihat memerah padam. Suho yang baru menyadari perubahan di wajah Kai akhirnya bertanya.

"Sehun... Sehun... "ujar Kai terbata.

"Apa? Sehun kenapa?"Tanya Suho tak sabar. Ia menggenggam gemas kuat tangannya karena tak sabar.

"Sehun... Aigo... Sehun, Suho!"

"APA? SEHUN KENAPA BODOH?! CEPAT KATAKAN!"

"Sehun tadi tersenyum sangat tampan padaku... Hehehe..."

"(-_-) ayolah Kai. Kau berteriak-teriak hanya karena hal itu?"ujar Suho Tak percaya.

Kai hanya senyum-senyum mendengar perkataan Suho. Ia lalu meremat kaos bagian depan Suho erat. "Aku sangat senang Suho-Ya! Aku sangat senang!"teriak Kai gemäs.

"AKU SANGAT SENANG! AAAAA!"teriak Kai kesetanan. Ia berlari meninggalkan Suho yang masih mematung melihat kelakuan absurdnya.

"Apa? Dia bukan temanku. Aku Tak kenal dengannya."ucap Suho Saat mendapat tatapan aneh dari Orang di sekitarnya. Suho hanya bisa menahan malu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Malam pesta halloween akhirnya tiba. Aula utama sekolah yang sudah di dekorasi semenyeramkan mungkin, sekarang sudah penuh dengan Orang-Orang berkostum hantu. Dari hantu dalam negeri sampai hantu luar negeri berlalu lalang di dalam Aula berlampu remang-remang itu.

Kai dengan Kostüm drakula miliknya. Bukannya menyeramkan Kai malah terlihat sangat lucu. Lihat saja wajah polosnya dengan taring buatan di giginya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Suho yang melihat penampilan Kai hanya tertawa tipis. Ia berkata Päda Kai bahwa ia Tak pantas menjadi hantu. Suho bahkan menyarankan Kai untuk segera pulang dan tidur secepatnya.

"Dimana Sehun?"lirih Kai. Sedari tadi ia telah berkeliling mencari Sosok Sehun di gerumunan hantu-hantu KW. Tapi Tak juga ia menemukan hidung mancung Sehun di Sana.

Karena lelah berkeliling, Kai memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku taman sekolah. Sama seperti halnya yang lain. Taman Ini juga di hias dengan dekorasi halloween. Kai bahkan sedikit takut untuk memasukinya ditambah lagi Tak Ada satupun Orang di sini.

Kai melihat layar handphonenya. Pukul 23.30. Sebentar lagi acara puncak akan tiba. Dan Kai belum bertemu dengan Sehun.

Semalam sepulangnya dari sekolah. Kai telah memikirkannya. Malam Ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya Päda Sehun. Kai sudah memutuskan hal itu.

Tapi melihat keadaan yang sekarang. Kai jadi sedih sendiri. Apa pernyataan cintanya akan gagal?

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?"

Suara yang Tak asing di telinga Kai. Langsung saja Kai menengokkan kepalanya ke arah äsal suara. "Sehun?"

Di Sana Sehun tersenyum dengan manisnya. Kostüm drakula yang ia kenakan menambah kesan misterius dan cool dari Diri Sehun. Sangat tampan dan Kai sangat menyukainya.

"Kau Tak masuk?"tanya Sehun setelah cukup dekat dengan Kai yang duduk di bangku.

"Ah... Aku sedang Cari udara segar."jawab Kai seadanya. Tak mungkinkan ia berkata jujur bahwa ia sedari tadi mencarinya dan beristirahat di sini karena lelah mencari.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Ah. Tentu saja!"Kata Kai dan menggeser tubuhnya agar Sehun dapat duduk di sampingnya.

"Kata Suho. Kau mencariku. Apa benar?"tanya Sehun.

Mata Kai langsung melotot karena terkejut. Kai bersumpah akan memukul kepala Suho sepulangnya dari sini.

"Ah... Itu...Emm.. Iya."jawab Kai terbata.

Jeda sesaat. Kai terdiam karena malu. Sedang Sehun Diam karena Kai Diam. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin malam yang bertiup serta Musik Samar dari dalam Aula.

"Baru datang?"tanya Kai.

"Iya. Aku tadi ketiduran. Hehehe..."jawab Sehun dengan tawa lucunya.

Tanpa sadar Kai terhipnotis öleh senyuman menawan Sehun. Yang terlihat öleh matanya sekarang hanya wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan di matanya. Kai bahkan merasa jantungnya berhenti melihatnya.

Menyadari Kai yang memperhätikannya, Sehun merasa sedikit malu. Segera ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah selain wajah manis Kai.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Sehun takut-takut.

"Sehun-a."Kata Kai lirih.

Dengan tatapan bingungnya Sehun kembali menatap wajah Kai. Dapat ia lihat Kai sekarang menunduk sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya. Sehun tau Kai sedang gugup sekarang. Tapi ia bingüng, Kai bingung karena Apa?

"Boleh aku jujur?"tanya Kai. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sebenarnyä, aku, aku, aku, aku,,"

"Aku Apa Kai? Kenapa kau jadi gagap hä?"ujar Sehun Tak Sabaran. Akhir-akhir Ini sepertinya Kai jadi hobi membuat Orang Tak Sabar dengan ucapannya.

"Aku suka padamu."ücap Kai cepat dengan wajah gugup. Ia langsung menunduk takut untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun di sampingnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sehun. Ini adalah pernyataan cinta pertama yang ia terima. Karena selama Ini ia Tak pernah dekat dekat satupun yeoja. Ia juga belum pernah sekalipun merasakan Apa yang namanya pacaran.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kai. Bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar terbuka. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengungkapkan sebuah Kata. Ia terdiam terlalu terkejut.

"Sehun?"panggil Kai lirih.

"Sehun? Sehun? Kau Tak Apa?"tanya Kai khawatir. Sehun terlihat sedikit pucat. Ditambah dengan tatapan kosong di matanya. Kai sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Kaü kenapa Hun? Kau sakit?"ujar Kai Panik. Dengan wajah Panik Kai berdiri untuk memastikan keadaan Sehun. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun. Normal. Detak jantung Sehun. Normal.

"Kai..."

"Ya?"

"Jongin."

"Ya? Ada Apa hun? Kau sakit? Apa karena,,, jika kau Tak menyukaiku. Tak Apa. Aku..."

Sret

"Diam. Atau aku akan menciummu di sini."

Sehun menarik tubuh Kai ke pangkuannya dengan sekali tarikan. Ia lalu mengatakan Kata-Kata itu tepat di telinga kiri Kai. Dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Kai berdiri karena merinding.

"A,äpa yang kau katakan Hun?"ujar Kai pelan. Ia menunduk karena jarak wajahnya dengan Sehun sangatlah dekat. Jika ia mengangkat kepalanya. Mungkin ia dapat berhadapan langsung dengan wajah rupawan Sehun.

"Kau Mau jawaban däriku, Kai?"tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

Entah Ini perasaan Kai atau memang Sehun sengaja menggodanya. Kai bahkan merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya semakin erat. Membuatnya sulit bernafas. Bukan karena pelukan Sehun. Tapi Kai terlalu mabuk karena Aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Sehun yang membuatnya kecanduan.

Dalam Diam Kai mengangguk malu-malu. Tanpa Kai sadari Sehun tersenyum menyeringai. Sepertinya Otak minimumnya memutuskan untuk mengerjai Kai sebelum benar-benar menjawabnya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menciumku."

"A,apa?"

"Apa sekarang kau tuli? Apa aku harus sedekat Ini agar kau dapat mendengarkü dengan jelas?"Kata Sehun sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya di cuping telinga Kai.

"Tapi,"ucap Kai. Semakin Lama suhu tubuhnya semakin naik karena malu. Ditambah sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia menjeburkan dirinya di kolam sekolah sekarang. Ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah jika kau Tak Mau. Kita ubah saja. Bagaimana jika setelah aku menjawabnya? Kau harus menciumkü tepat di bibir. Tapi ingat aku Tak Mau kecupan kupu-kupu. Aku Mau lebih dari itu. Arra?"Kata Sehun berusaha bernegosiasi.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kai. Sehun langsung mengangkat wajah Kai untuk menatapnya. Ia lalu tersenyum sangat manis melihat wajah malu-malu Kai.

"Terimakasih. Kau adalah Orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi,,, aku Tak bisa. Maaf aku Tak bisa."ujar Sehun dengan wajah sedih di buat-buat. Tapi dengan bodohnya Kai percaya dengannya. Kai bahkan terlihat Ingin menangis mendengarnya.

"Aku Tak bisa menolakmu karena aku juga menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku, Kai."lanjut Sehun yang membuat Air mata Kai jatuh dengan deras. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

"Jahat! Jahat!"Kata Kai sambil terus menangis dan memukul-mukul bahu Sehun lirih.

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar tangisan kekanak-kanakan Kai. Dengan sekali tarik, Sehun membawa Kai dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Jangan menagis sayang. Karena kau mäsih berhutang ciuman panjang denganku."ujar Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Apa?"Kai melotot dengan lucunya mendengarnya. Ia hendak melepas rengkuhan tangan Sehun di tubuhnya. Tapi terlambat. Sehun sudah lebih dulu menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya dalam.

"Emm...Seeummpphuunnaahh...hennmmppptikannnmmmppp..."Kata Kai sudah payah. Bukannya berhenti Sehun semakin menarik kepala Kai dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"TIGA! DUA! SATU!"

Siinggg

Duuarrr

Tepat tengah malam. Pesta kembang Api akhirnya tiba. Langit malam sekarang berhias öleh percikan warna warni kembang Api. Semua Orang ke luar dari Aula untuk melihat keindahan kembang Api di malam di penghujung malam Ini.

Mendengar suara teriakan Orang-Orang dan suara kembang Api. Sehun akhirnya melepas tautan bibirnya untuk sekedar melihat kempang Api di langit. Kai akhirnya dapat bernafas lega bisa terlepas dari mulut hangat Sehun.

"Hei. Siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa hä?"

"Hä?"

"Oke. Pestanya sudah cukup. Ayo kita lanjutkan aktifitas kita."lanjut Sehun dan kembali menciumi wajah Kai.

"Hun sudah! Hun! Yak hentikan!"pekik Kai sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sehun darinya.

Tak berapa Lama kemudian. Hanya terdengar desahan dan pekikan dari Kai yang di sibukkan öleh kelakuan nakal kekasih barunya.

END


End file.
